


The Tea Cup

by Roryfinn



Series: Supremefamily Plus Three [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Character, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Older Brothers, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roryfinn/pseuds/Roryfinn
Summary: Rylee was 9 when they were struck. 9 when abnormal things started happening to them. 9 when they obtained their powersOr: Rylee is Omnikinetic and is scared to tell anyone but when a tea cup is at stake? All of that changes.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supremefamily Plus Three [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763275
Kudos: 16





	The Tea Cup

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning references to Thor:The Dark World

Greenwich, London 2013. Started out as any normal day. And then a giant spacecraft crashed into the Old Royal Naval College. 

They were observing the gallery on a school trip to the ORNC. 

Rylee was 9 when they were struck. 9 when abnormal things started happening to them. 9 when they obtained their powers. 

Rylee was 9 when they were struck by Thor’s lightning during the battle at Greenwich, London. 

\--

Currently, Rylee knew that they had powers. The extent of their powers now? They have no clue. They had only just recently managed to fully control some aspects of their powers. 

Their telekinesis and geokinesis. 

Now yes they wanted to know more. Wanted to figure out if there were more elements and types of energy that they could manipulate. 

But they were terrified. 

They were able to level a city with the touch of their fingers. 

Living in the avenger's tower had its perks. There was a safe space for them to practice and learn to control their powers. But they could let anyone find out about them. Rylee was afraid that they wouldn’t let them work in the field or worse disown them.

I mean it was an irrational thought. Peter was Spider-Man and Harley was Rescue. But the thought was still there. 

Rylee sighed. There was only so long that they could stare at the ceiling and wait for answers. 

They had decided that a snack is always the answer and went down to the kitchen to retrieve one. 

“Hey Rylee, you okay you look stressed?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I’m alright Mum. Just thinking about things that’s all.” Rylee grabbed an s’ mores granola bar out of the pantry and sat down next to their pseudo mom. 

“Woah mum are _you_ okay?” They looked down at his hands that were shaking profusely. “Mum?”

“I’m okay.” He dryly chuckled. “I just finished saving reality nothing much. The adrenaline had yet to wear off.” 

“Alright then. Do you want a cup of tea maybe?”

“Actually, I would quite like that. Thank you, Springs.” They rolled their eyes at the nickname and went to make tea for the two of them. 

“Here you are.” Rylee handed Stephen the cup. 

His hands continued to shake causing the cup to fall and the hot tea to burn his hands- except it didn’t. 

The cup and liquid was suspended in mid-air. 

“Rylee?”

“Give me a moment there is no need to god it anymore.” Rylee moved the cup and liquid into the sink. 

“Your telekinetic?” 

“Well yes but also no. I currently have my telekinesis and geokinesis under control. I’m working on my thermokinesis currently.” 

“Your omnikinetic!?” 

“I’m what?”

“Omnikinesis is the ability to manipulate practically everything. Temperature, fire, ice, electricity, practically everything.” Rylee’s face turned white. “Hey, you don’t have to be afraid. Can I ask you something?”

They nodded, “Are they emotionally charged?”

“I don’t think so, they only are stronger if I practice.” 

“Were you born with them?” 

“No, I was struck by Thor’s lighting when I was nine.”

“We have to tell everyone. But maybe leave out that part I don’t need your brother or father going after a god for no reason.”

They smiled wide, happy that they weren’t currently being disowned and thanking the gods that they don’t suffer from panic attacks. 

“If we tell them, will I be able to go out with you guys?”

“I can’t even say no because your brothers go out with us.”

“Don’t get me wrong I love hanging out with Cassie when you guys are out but if they are gonna know I want in on the action.”

“Let's go tell your father because he needs to make a new suit and is going to want to run some tests.”

“Okay, so that’s a yes! Oh, this is fantastic! And I know just how to tell him.”

\--

“Clint, S.H.I.E.L.D made your suit right.”

“Yeah, why?” Clint was cleaning his arrows. 

“I need one. I would take the logos off but I’m gonna surprise the team the next time you go out. Well, mostly dad. Oh, and mum said it was okay!”

“Well, then I don’t see why not. I think I have one that will fit you, and it has a binder built into it.” Clint went to go search for the suit. 

He came back with a black suit that looked just like [ his ](https://www.google.com/search?q=hawkeye%27s+suit&tbm=isch&hl=en-gb&chips=q:hawkeye+costume,g_1:cosplay:YPRNPIL1qoY%3D&client=safari&prmd=simvn&hl=en-GB&ved=2ahUKEwir68S_s4TqAhUMBt8KHYLLC6EQ4lYoA3oECAEQEQ&biw=414&bih=719#imgrc=s_OxjAGSGQ8b4M) but with grey accents instead of purple and grey fingerless gloves that looked like arm protection. “I don’t have a mask though.”

“I don’t need one. I wear glasses,” they tapped their glasses, “ and mum ordered me contacts for when we go out.”

“Well, go try it on!” 

They nodded and smiled. 

“Damn Springs. It’s so you.”

“I know right! Oh and one more thing. Can you help me with training?” 

“Of course I was heading there right now. Keep the suit and change into something comfy. This is gonna be fun.”

\--

Rylee and Clint spent every day for 2 whole weeks training, and boy was it fun. Clint wasn’t very serious but still got things done. Rylee could now hold their own in hand to hand combat with Clint and he deemed them ready. 

Just in time too because they just got called into a job in Staten Island. 

“Springs! Suit up!”

“On it!” They came out and grabbed the fingerless gloves that were indeed wrist guards made cool. “Clint, don’t blow my cover. And if you need me only call me Springs got it.”

“Eye eye Springs.” He handed them their earpiece. “Wait, how are you going to get there?”

They chuckled, “I’m faster than you think.”

They had been working on their [ Chronokinesis ](https://advancing-evolution.fandom.com/wiki/Chronokinesis) over the two weeks and now, they could run faster than Quicksilver himself.

\--

It was a 60-foot blue slime-like monster, but it was perfect for them to show up. 

They arrived at the scene in no time and quickly realized that the team was trying to secure the public, leaving the monster exposed. 

They quickly ran closer and tried restraining the thing with their telekinesis. 

“Who the fuck is that!?” Rylee hears their dad over the coms and chuckles. “Wait, are they restraining them? Peter move in with Cap and Strange so he can banish it.”

Rylee held the monster back with ease. They have a lot of practice with the telekinesis. It was the strongest. 

Peter webbed up the monster the second he got there. But I slowly started to lose its balance and Rylee quickly let go of it and raised the street on an incline catching the monster and preventing it from hitting any buildings.

“Holy shit Springs.” Rylee heard Clint over the coms as they slowly brought the street back down as if it was always there. 

“Told you I was faster than you thought, Clint.” 

“Rylee?!” A collective shout was heard over the coms. Strange and Stark showed up. Strange quickly worked to banish the monster. 

There was no property damage or clean up crew needed. 

“Go to your father, he can’t comprehend this.” 

“Hey, dad. Did I do good for my first day on the job?”

“You lifted the fucking street!!!” 

“Yeah well, now you guys don’t have to pay for property damage.”

Rylee smirked and walked over to the quinjet. 

“Surprise!” They sat down next to their brothers on the quinjet.

“Damn Springs. You are faster than I thought you also could have single-handedly managed that.”

“No. You guys got people to safety. I restrained it till Peter webbed it up and then I made sure it didn’t hit any buildings on the way down. I couldn’t have done it alone. And you guys would owe the city money without me.” 

\--

They had pizza back at the tower and of course, the questions came in. 

“Springs, how did you lift the street up like that from a mile away.”

“Geokinesis, I can manipulate the earth.”

“Since when!?” They laughed at the sudden shout of their teammates.

“Since I was 9, well more like 11 I really got the hang of it but I got my powers when I was 9.”

“I see you developed your Chronokinesis.”

Rylee smiled at that, “That one was surprisingly simplest to learn but I only managed to learn how to speed things up, not slow them down or stop time yet. 

A few people spot their drinks out with that statement. 

“I am omnikinetic, or at least that's what we think. I have the power to manipulate practically everything.” 

“I call dibs on patrol with Springs!”

“Damn it, Peter,” Harley mumbled under his breath. 

“Can I just say thank you. You saved me millions of dollars.” Rylee blushed while Tony raised his glass, “To Springs, our newest Avenger Protege!”

Rylee laughed at that. They could get used to this. 

“How come they don’t have to wear a mask!”

“Glasses Peter. Glasses.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments, kudos and prompts are appreciated!


End file.
